villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Scar (Disney)
Scar is the Villain in Walt Disney's 32nd animated film "The Lion King". He is Mufasa's brother who hates him as the ruler of all Pride Rock. He is also sick of someone mentioning his brother's name. He's an uncle of the Hero of the Lion King Simba. He's even a Father of Kovu who appeared in "The Lion King II: Simba's Pride". He is voiced by Jeremy Irons and animated by Andreas Deja (Who also animated Jafar, Alemeda Slim, Dr. Frankenollie, and Gaston). He tricks Simba into going to the elephant graveyard so the hyenas will eat him, but he is saved by Mufasa. He then sets Simba up in a trap so the hyenas chase wildebeasts in a stampede, but once again he is saved by Mufasa, except this time, Mufasa is injured and is hanging onto a cliff. Scar grabs him and throws him over the edge of the cliff to his death. He makes Simba think that Mufasa's death was his fault, and tells him to run away and never return. The minute Simba is out of sight, Scar tells the hyenas to kill him, but Simba escapes. Believing Simba to be dead, Scar takes over the throne, and lets the hyenas take over the pride lands. Many years later, Simba is talked into returning to Pride Rock to face Scar. When Scar accuses Simba of killing Mufasa in front of everyone else, Simba is backed into the edge of a cliff and nearly falls off, but as he is about to push Simba off, Scar reveals to him that he killed Mufasa. Hearing this, Simba jumps on Scar and pins him down, forcing him to tell everyone this. After a fierce battle with the hyenas, Simba has Scar cornered at a cliff, and Scar pleads for his life, blaming his evil plot on the hyenas. Instead of killing Scar, Simba tells him to leave and never return. Scar throws some burning ashes into Simba's eyes, and the two engage in a final battle, resulting in Simba throwing Scar off a cliff. Scar is then attacked by Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, and the other hyenas, who want revenge for telling Simba that they were the real enemy, and he is eaten by them before they are presumably consumed by the flames. Aside from being mentioned several times, Scar has two cameo appearances in The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride. The first is when Simba has a dream about Scar betraying Mufasa, but then Scar changes to Kovu. The second is when Kovu looks into the water at one point and his reflection changes to that of Scar. Scar is very similar to Claudius from the Shakespearean play Hamlet; both are the uncle of the main character, and both kill their brother, the main character's father, in order to take the throne. Category:Animated Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Traitor Category:Usurper Category:Deceased Villains Category:Murderer Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Animal Villains Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Most Evil Category:Singing Villains